


Indulgent

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, im gross, no magic dick, reader has no specified gender, sub!sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You leave Sans tied up all day, just waiting for you to come home and take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SELF INDULGENT SMUT IM GROSS DONT LOOK AT ME

Three hours. Three hours you had been at the store, doing god knows what. Three hours Sans had been squirming in uncomfortable arousal, not able to touch himself. You had tied his hands to the headboard, and secured his legs down to the posts at the end of his bed. Sans could squirm all he wanted, but there was no way he was getting out of this one.

Being tied up was no problem in itself, the torturous part was the vibrators that had been attached to his ribs and pelvis. They were on a low setting, one that was not enough to make him come, but just enough to keep him in an almost unbearable state of arousal. 

Sans was lying in a slumped position on the covers. The first hour had been filled with gasps and frantic bucking of his hips, just trying to get some friction. The second hour consisted of loud, desperate moans and begging, even though no one could hear it. Now, he was tired out, and all he could to was lay there and moan pleadingly.

Thankfully, Sans heard the front door creak open downstairs. He immediately perked up, his body screaming for release. Footsteps pounded up the stairs, and finally, finally, you made your way through the door to Sans' room. "How're you doing, babe?" You asked him, feigning innocence.

Sans couldn't even form words. "Fff-uck-mmm p-please let me c-c-come I'm dying over here!"

You shook your head at him. "No, I don't know if you've earned it." You walked over to the bed and gently ran a finger over Sans' sternum. 

Sans gasped and arched violently into your touch. "Y/N! Please! Ahh, I've b-been a good bo-boy. I-I'm your goo-d b-AH!" 

He was cut off in a loud yelp as you began to stroke his pelvis bone. "Alright, I guess you have been pretty good. You can come."

Sans nearly screamed as you turned up the setting on the vibrators and licked your way up his spine. Your fingers tangled themselves in his ribs and he jerked as pleasure coursed through his body. "FUCK, Y/N, FUCK!" He yelled. "Oh god, oh god, fuckfuckfuck, gonna-ah! Gonna come!"

You grinned at him and moved up to his neck bones, gently biting on them. "Come, Sans. You're such a good boy, I love you." You murmured against his bones. He screamed and arched, throwing his head back and going tense. 

"Shi-shit! 'M coming, ah, ah, AH!" He went silent for moment, mouth stretched wide. When he came down from his high, he went limp against the restraints. "P-please turn them off. Please." Sans whimpered, twitching in the aftershocks of orgasm. "It's too much, please, please, o-off."

You took pity on him, and untied the vibrators from his bones. Next, you released him from his restraints, all the while murmuring praise to him. "You were such a good boy, you did so well. You're my good boy."

He whimpered again, drawing his arms up to wrap around you. "Love you, please sleep here with me, I love you." 

His hands were shaking against your back, and you decided that he deserved it. You lay down with him, allowing the skeleton to cling onto you and bury his face in your neck. And that's where he fell asleep, arms around you tightly and legs wrapped around your own. God, he loved his human.


End file.
